Hayfever
by Peachdreamsandperseus
Summary: Tom is summoned to the stables one afternoon by his darling wife who has taken it upon herself to give him a riding lesson. It just to happens that her idea of riding lesson is different to most... but when have these two ever been ones for convention? Written as a response to the 'Anywhere but bed' challenge. Plot? What is a plot?


**Okay, so this is my very first M rated fic (which I've written today whilst suffering from a stonking hangover) and I think it might fall into the category of 'very M'... I'm so nervous about posting this so if you think I should never ever ever attempt smut again then please tell me. I'm pretty sure it's OOC but, then again, I've never written them like this before... they're very very sexy people and I think they'd be up for a bit of experimenting, especially when it comes to creative uses for riding crops. Enjoy... because I know for a fact they did.**

* * *

The instructions were simple

"_Meet me in the stables at twelve - it's about time you had a riding lesson. Dress appropriately_."

He arrives down at the stables, just as he's been instructed, shivering in the cool autumn breeze.

"Sybil?!" he calls, but there's no sign of his wife. In fact there's no sign of anyone.

"You're late," comes her unmistakable voice from somewhere near the back of the stable block.

"Am not," he replies. "Where are you anyway? And I'll have you know, this is completely pointless because I already know how to ride a horse and... Holy mother of god..."

His jaw drops as his wife makes her presence known, stepping out from one of the empty stalls, stark naked save for a pair of boots and brandishing a riding crop. She's beautiful - even more so with the new fuller figure motherhood has blessed her with.

"Who anything about riding horses?" she asks.

He furrows his brow. "I don't understand..."

Her lips curl up into a seductive smile. "Then pay attention to what I'm going to teach you."

"Or what?" he asks with a smirk. "You'll punish me?"

"Might do."

"Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"And you love me for it, darling," she says snaking her hands up his chest, undoing the buttons on his jacket and sliding it off his shoulders. "You're not properly dressed."

Tom glances down at his attire. "I came dressed for riding. I borrowed it from Matthew and..."

"I need you undressed."

"Ahhh, right," he says. "Now the problem there, love, is that I can't exactly walk around your father's estate stark bollock naked."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"What's gotten into you?" he asks - he's always known that his wife to be a sexual and often seductive woman, but this is on a new level entirely.

"You... If I have my way anyway," she replies, pulling off his tie and draping it around her own neck. Standing on her tiptoes, she pulls him into a searing kiss, pushing him backwards until his back hits a wooden pillar. Having made quick work of his waistcoat and shirt, she helps him out of them before turning her attention to his trousers, deliberately making every effort to tantalisingly brush against his arousal.

"Hmmm..." he sighs as her hand slips down into his underwear, cupping him briefly before moving round to squeeze one of the cheeks of what is, in her opinion, his perfectly formed arse. "I love you, do you know that?"

Sybil smiles and kisses his nose. "I had a feeling."

This time, it's him who pushes her and the pair of them tumble backwards into to the hay, laughing hysterically as she helps him out of the rest of his clothing.

"Better?" Tom asks as he leans over her.

"Much," she replies, kissing him again and running her hands across his broad shoulders. "Now, about our lesson... Oh god!" she doesn't have the chance to tell him what she's got planned, distracted by the fact that his fingers are caressing her, sliding into her wet heat, his thumb brushing across her and making her squeal with delight. Of all the things her wonderful darling husband has opened her eyes to, this part of her body has got to be one of her favourites. As time following their failed elopement wore on, it became harder for them to stick to their 'just kissing' rule - hands began to wander, moans of delight became louder and it was when these things had started to happen whilst lying on his bed that they had known they were really in trouble. Early on, he'd encouraged her to express her desires and to not be shy around him. Following one rather passionate encounter on the backseat of the car one afternoon, he'd whispered in her ear and told her of the kinds of delights she could find if she were to take the time to explore her own body. Sure enough, that night when he house was silent, she'd pulled off her nightgown and did as he'd suggested, imagining work worn hands bringing her to her first orgasm rather than her own.

She pushes him away just as she's about to reach her peak, much to their mutual disappointment. He leans up to capture her lips with his own, teasing them with his tongue until she opens her mouth to him with a sigh. He leans back so that he's lying on the floor and brings her with him.

"We must be mad," he says.

Sybil looks at him quizzically. "Why?"

"We'll get caught."

She shakes her head and leans down to trail kisses across his jaw and neck. "No we won't. Mary and Matthew are in London with Edith, Papa's in Ripon and Mama's gone to tea with Granny and Cousin Isobel... She's taken Saoirse with her."

"Poor child," Tom replies as he thinks of their daughter having to spend an entire afternoon with the Crawley matriarchs. "And the stable hands and grooms?"

"Ahhh... Now they could be a bit of a problem. They usually have lunch around now, so there's every chance they might come back."

"Well then," he smirks. "We can't afford to waste any more time, can we? You summoned me here for a lesson."

"So I did," she replies, twining their fingers together before lifting his arms to pin them above his head, holding them there with one hand and removing his tie from around her neck and using it to bind his wrists to the wooden post.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting the lesson. Trust me..."

"I thought this was a riding lesson?" He thinks he understands where she's going with this when she smirks mischievously and reaches for the riding crop.

"Most of the women I grew up with much prefer to mount a thoroughbred..." she says, running it down his torso and then across his thighs before ever so gently teasing his cock. "But, personally, I find that it's much more fun to try and break a wild stallion."

The next thing he knows, her practiced fingers are wrapped around him, quickly joined by her mouth as she begins to pleasure her husband. He moans loudly, wishing now that his hands weren't tied so that he could at least try to stifle his cries and to be able to run his fingers through her hair. Her free hand dips down into the soft curls at the apex of her thighs, deft fingers seeking out that sweet little spot in an attempt to relieve some of the ache that her arousal has brought on. He shudders as she moans around him, her mouth and tongue never once leaving his cock and he's surprised when she doesn't pull away like she normally does...

He cries out, fingernails digging into the post his hands are bound to, his head rolling back as he gives in to the absolute pleasure that she brings him. When he opens his eyes again, she's hovering above him, staring at him with a look of absolute adoration on her face. He sits up as best as he can, tongue darting out to lick the last little drop of _him_ from the corner of her mouth.

"I can't believe you just did that," he says with a smile.

"Why?" she asks sincerely. "I've done it before... Well, not like that but still... It was strangely pleasant, actually," she tells him, a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"I love you," he says. "Now, if you'll let me go, I can return the favour."

She bites her lip as she shakes her head. "Not a chance."

"But..."

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then there's something I want to try... Lie back."

He does as she says, his breath hitching as she repositions herself - her thighs either side of his head, hands covering his on the post and her sex there above his face. The idea isn't hard to grasp and soon she's writhing and moaning as he pleasures her with his tongue. Her fingernails bite into the skin of his hands and his name like a prayer on her lips as she reaches her peak.

After a moment or two to compose herself, she moves back down to he previous position, peppering his chest and stomach with tender kisses as she goes. She straddles him, soft fingers caressing his length as she guides him to her entrance and sinks down onto him.

"Yes!" he groans, the muscles in his arms tensing and beginning to ache. She feels glorious as she starts to move, slowly at first but soon settling into a much faster rhythm. He thrusts his hips, meeting hers and creating a glorious friction as they come together. Their moans and sighs echo around the otherwise empty building and anyone walking past would undoubtedly be able to hear them. He opens his eyes to look at her - the sight of her in these moments will forever melt his heart. He adores the way she looks with her head thrown back, lips parted, eyes closed and the way her breasts bounce with her movements. He misses the way her wild ebony curls would cascade down her back but she is positively ethereal nonetheless and he loves her with everything that he is, never moreso than when she's baring herself to him like this - body and soul - and loving him in return.

"Love... Ahh... Yes... Let me go... Please..."

She looks down at him and nods, her movements slowing as she leans forward to untie him, desperately craving his touch. Freed from his restraints he manages to push himself up and capture one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue teasing the sensitive flesh, his hands wrapping around her waist while her own fingers rake through his scalp. Somehow, he manages to flip her over onto her back - their positions switched, the roles reversed. Stilling his movements, he gives her a triumphant smirk as he reaches for the discarded riding crop, fully intending to tease her in the way she has him. He meets her gaze and she cocks an eyebrow at him, daring him to continue as he begins a slow, torturous path down her skin from her collarbone to just above where their bodies are joined.

She whimpers as he brushes it across her nipple, bucking her hips in a silent plea to continue. He's having none of it though - he's in control now and he's determined to have her begging

It really doesn't take long.

"Please," she sighs before whimpering in disappointment as she feels him slip out of her. Chuckling, he leans down and kisses her, his tongue finding hers in a sweet caress that is the complete opposite to the frenzied passion of their lovemaking so far during this illicit encounter.

"My turn," he whispers into her ear, his accent thick with arousal, as he rolls her over onto her stomach, encouraging her to brace her hands on a nearby bail of hay. She can't help but smile, knowing exactly what he has planned. This position had become something of a favourite in the later months of her pregnancy when the swell of her belly had prevented them getting as close to one another as they would have liked (however, there had been that one time last November - before discovering they were going to have a baby - when she'd visited him at his office on his birthday. Safe to say, he'd never looked at his desk in quite the same way since). Submissive as it is, she rather enjoys it - theirs is a marriage of equals and she's more than happy to yield to him on occasion, willing to learn all that she can from him, just as he is to her, forever remaining her humble servant and a mere mortal worshiping at the temple of a goddess. She yelps as he playfully swats at her backside - god, how he loves her bum - and teases the crop between her slightly parted legs and across her throbbing clitoris. Tossing what might just be his new favourite toy to one side, he grabs her hips and enters her again in one quick thrust. Years ago, if anyone had ever told him that he'd have the youngest daughter of the Earl of Grantham on all fours in a derelict stable and fucking her senseless, he would have thought them mad (though he would have committed the fantasy to memory, drawing on it once more in the small hours of the morning when his cock ached for her almost as much as his heart did). But no, she's here beneath him, married to him and oh so very real as she vocalises her pleasure in a way that she hasn't done since they'd been forced to leave Dublin (because there's just something of a faux pas about doing that in your parents' house). Most people want to shout about their love for someone from the rooftops, but she'd once joked that she would much prefer to scream about it from her bed...

And scream she did.

Sensing that they're both close, the grip on her hips tightens and their thrusts - hers meeting his with equal fervour - become quicker and shallower. With a guttural moan, he finds his release and spills himself inside her, her own orgasm following seconds later making her feel as though her entire body has been consumed with fire.

No matter how or where they make love, it always ends in the same way - their bodies curled together, his arms around her waist and her head on his chest as they come down from their high.

"That was incredible," she sighs as he kisses her hair.

"That it was," he replies groggily, fighting the urge to sleep. "Though I've got to admit, it was scandalous and daring even by your standards."

Sybil giggles. "I don't know where it came from to be honest... And the thrill of getting caught only added to the excitement, don't you think?"

Tom nods. "Reminds me of when we were courting... Those early months sneaking around and having to hide."

"I'm so glad all that's behind us now," she says, her fingers playing with the fine hair on his chest. "Glad that I can show you and everyone else just how much I love you."

"Darlin' I think you've shown me everything after what we've just done," he smirks.

"Oh I have plenty more where that came from. I was thinking, that as payment in kind, perhaps you could give me some driving lessons..."


End file.
